realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Remy Seventh
Background Her mother was Gerudo, but her own skin was rather pale in comparison. She had never seen her father since she was two, and she had never walked in the sands of the Tantari desert. Questions were unanswered. Remy Seventh peppered her mother constantly with questions when she was young, but no tales were told. She couldn't remember what her father looked like and certainly didn't know that there were no male Gerudo. As she grew older, she gave up asking her mother and instead spend her time wide-eyed trying to insist to friends that her mother never told her anything. Eventually she learned that even if her father was human, as he was sure to be, she would still be pure-Gerudo. This confused her completely. Later her mother broke down and Remy that she was not sure why her skin and hair was so pale and it worried her. This news, however, did not unfaze Remy. She was rather stubborn and skeptical at the age of eight. Near her ninth birthday her father returned home with a boy near Remy's own age in tow. Remy's mother was immediately infuriated until the father insisted that the boy was adopted. Through later years Remy accepted that the young boy was her brother and they became fast friends. Nothing separated them and it was obvious that there was a strong family love in between them. Their favorite things to read were books of maps. Together they would pour over the papers that their father had brought home. They learned places by heart and had contests to see who could draw the best map from memory. On their eleventh birthdays (the two dates were rather close and celebrated together) Remy and her adopted brother Tiin told a certain plan to their parents in a flood of words: they wanted to visit Gerudo Valley. Obviously uncertain, the couple explained that they could not because the woman of Gerudo Valley would absolutely refuse to let Tiin, a boy, amongst them. Dreams were shattered and put back together clumsily. Several days later the two escaped their parents eyes with a look of grim determination on their faces. Despite their young legs, it didn't take long for them to get into Tantari Desert. And not even much longer after that, they were over shadowed by a small band of Gerudo thieves. It was obvious that they were disgusted of the appearance of a boy in their sands. Tiin was only eleven, yes, but rather well built and tall. He could easily pass as a man several years older and obviously had in the eyes of the Gerudo. One had a fit of anger. An arrow was trust forward savagely. Tiin's eyes were filled with obvious pain as it pierced his skin. When a dark fist pulled the arrow away, he was dead. Shock overwhelmed Remy and she ignored the talk of getting rid of her, as well, for her ears were only more Tiin's unmoving mouth. She stared at his body long and hard as if the longer she waited he would eventually come back.Only when the one holding the bloody arrow insisted on pocking it through Remy as well did she snap back to her senses. "But I only came here to see.. my homeland..." She said weakly. One laughed scornfully. "Homeland? You are white. You are not a Gerudo." Remy insisted tearfully that she was. Their argument gave her a grudge against her own race that would last a lifetime. No one took pity of her. They all were sure that she was lying. Only when she felt she would faint from sorrow and for her adopted brother and anger at the thieves did they disperse, slowly. After all, she was only small... Her sorrow far to great to even face her family, she never returned home. She simply left, ever avoiding her own race and keeping to herself. But life always proves dangerous. Eventually she opened up and swore to keep families together. To keep people alive. To keep love ever blossoming. ------- (As to this day Remy has never visited her homeland.) Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters